Just A dream
by thefullmetalAlchemistcayla
Summary: Edward and Roy Get married but Roy is called off to war. Based off the carrie underwood song "just a dream" might be redoing this


Just a Dream

_Edwards point of view_

"Let us bow our heads and pray." The preacher said to us. Us. His family, His friends and fellow solders and me. His lover. I know strange but we loved each other. Very much. Why is he gone? Why did God have to take him from me? Aside from Al he was all I had. "Dear lord. Please send this soul to heaven. Let the angels take his very sprit from his body and lead him unto paradise. May his soul be at peace for he died most tragically. Please let the hurt we feel now be healed quickly. In God's name we pray. Amen. I belive that Edward has something to say." Oh God, I don't think Il be able to talk without breaking down. I stand at the podium. "Hello. I'm Edward as most of you know. Most of you know that the lieutenant and I were married. He was a great man. I remember everything like it just happened"

_Two weeks earlier, Regular view_

"It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night"

A big white church stands outside. A clear blue sky and clouds. Perfect for a wedding. Winnry comes in the room to check on ed. "Ed 

you ready." Ed stands there on the small platform in a huge white dress, and flowers, his hair down with some white flowers in it. "Oh Ed your beautiful." "Thanks. I can't wait till he sees me." " I think there's something missing." "What? What is it?" She grabs a veil from the chair and places it on his head. "There now it's perfect." "Thanks." I can't believe it, you just turned 18 and already getting married." "I know but I love him and to me that's all that matters." "Well I wish you two the best of luck."

"She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something barrowed, something blue"

The music starts up. "oh time to go, let's get you out there, wait were is Al." Al runs over wearing a nice tux. "I'm here; you think I would miss this?" "Ok good well I'm goanna go get my seat. Good luck." Winry leaves. "Brother, I'm so happy for you. You ready?" Al holds out his elbow "I was born ready. Al walks his brother down the aisle. Roy, standing at the altar is in awe. Never has he seen his beloved so beautiful. Now all are at the alter. The priest speaks up. "who is to give him away?" " I am." Al speaks up. "Roy, Do you take Edward Elric to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? Through sickness and in health? In good times and in bad? Till death do you part?" with a smile Roy speaks. "I do." "do you Edward take Roy Mustang to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? Through sickness and in health? in good times and in bad? Till death do you part?" with a big smile and eyes tearful from happiness "I do." "then by the power vested in me and the country of Lior I pronounce you man and uhh man. You may kiss the bride." The priest laughs lightly to himself for the lack of words. Roy doesn't need a second thought, he grabs Ed and kisses him passionately and lovingly."

_One month later_

The phone rings at the Mustang residents. Roy answers. "Hello? Yes this is he. What? Are you sure? Is there anyone else you could get? Ok, I understand. Thank you." He hangs up the phone with a worried look on his face. A few minutes later Ed comes through the door with a big smile. "Roy!" sees Roy sitting with his head in his hands. "oh there you are." Sense's something wrong. "what's wrong?"

"Ed. Sit down." Ed sits down, preparing for the worst. "what is it? Roy pauses for a second. "I have to go to war. Just before you walked in they called me in."

"And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it"

"Are you sure? They couldn't get anyone else?" "I asked, they said Im the best for the job. Im sorry Ed." " I don't know what to say. Im just so worried. What if you die? Id be left without a husband-" gets cuts off from Roy snapping. "Don't you think I know that! Don't you think I'm thinking about how this will affect you? I know I can die out there and I'm just so scared and worried for you if that happens." He realizes what he did and turns around. "I'm sorry Ed. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Ed gets up and puts his arms around him, tears falling down his face. "It's ok. I know your under a lot of pressure but I have some news. I'm pregnant. Your goanna be a daddy" Roy 

turns around and hugs him and breaksdown. "I love you Ed. Im sorry I have to go to war."

_One week later_

We see Ed and Roy at the train station. Ed is trying to help him. "You be safe. When you're on the battle field watch your back…" "Ed." Roy grabs his shoulders and looks into his eyes. "Il be fine. Please don't make yourself sick with worry; it wouldn't be good for the baby." "All Aboard!" Roy hugs Ed and kisses him like he never has. "I love you so much Ed, I promise Il come back." You better, I love you. Don't know what I'd do without you." The train starts to move and Roy runs and jumps on. He waves good bye.

_Two months later_

A knock is heard on the door. Ed answers it. "Yes? Can I help you?" "are you Roy Mustangs Wife" "yes, what about it?" "here you go. There both for you." He hands him tow papers on the looks official and the other just a simple note. "Thanks you" He walks back inside.

"She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
and the flowers fell out of her hand"

He reads the official one first.

"_Dear Mrs. Roy Mustang_

_We are very saddened to inform you that your husband, __lieutenant Roy Mustang has been killed in battle. Were very sorry for your loss. The letter accompanied with this was written by him to be delivered to you in the case of his death." _Edwards starts to cry as he reads it.

"Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream"

He tears open the next letter. _"Edward. If you have gotten this letter then Im sorry. I died. I left you and broke a promise. Our little one will never know his farther. Just make sure to let him or her know that I love them with all my heart and that I'm watching over them. I love you and I may be gone but I will always be watching over you wishing I could comfort you in this time. I love you all so much and I'm always going to be watching over you guys_ _I'm so sorry I broke my promise."_

"The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guards rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart"

Present time at the funeral. Now at the burial site. Three solders on each side of the casket. The place it upon straps that will lower him to the ground. The preacher blesses it with holy water. Ed is crying his eyes out with Al and winry being the only things holding him up.

Oh,  
"Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream"

Later that night after the funeral. Ed is at home Holding on to his stomach and looking at a picture of him and Roy on their wedding day.

Thank you for reading. 


End file.
